chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fe50
' · · ' · · ' · · ' · · ' · · ' · Wikia Statistics ---- old Links Request for additional file types: ' Forum:Additional file types for CHDK wiki ---- conflict! LOL, doing exactly the same thing at the same time :D reyalp 11:22, 30 November 2008 (UTC) *Haha - sorry, maybe next time you'll be faster...i always try to update the docu when i go through new forum posts, this way i don't forget all the nice new things...Fe50'' question Why has the discussion of how to enable CHDK on the A570IS been taken off this page? I agree that it was not very well written, but it did at least explain the basic steps of enabling CHDK. To figure out how to do it again, I had to look at the history of this page to find the old instructions. (I installed CHDK a few weeks ago, got it to work, but forgot how to do it the next time I used the camera.) I would add the instructions back myself, but before doing so, I thought I'd ask why they were removed. — Bobolinq 04:52, 4 December 2008 (UTC) *Hi Bobolinq, the discussion is NOT removed, only moved to the Discussion page of the A570IS article: Talk:A570_IS, a discussion page should be the right place for a discussion, right ? Fe50 Hey, I own an SD770 and I just want to say thank you for the work you've done to get things started on getting it ported over. Do you have any idea though about how long the timeline is to get it completely ported over? Thanks! MJB-- 15:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) * No, no timeline, i've just updated the wikia page. Since i don't own a SD770 i cant help porting, don't know when porting will start...Fe50 11:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for keeping the wiki up to date with SVN commits <3 <3 <3 reyalp 20:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : Also 1000 THX to YOU for your great, tireless work for this project ! SD800IS Lens Error Hi Fe50, I read you post on SD800IS Lens Error fix (at least I thought you were trying to fix this) and I'm trying to apply it to my camera since I have the same issue. However, the lens is already stuck in full extension, and anytime I press ON, it fast clicks and prints the error message on the screen. This happens even I have formatted my SD card, created ver.req in the SD root directory, and unarchived ixus850_sd800_100e, and copied the files Info.txt, PRIMARY.BIN, and strings.txt to the SD root directory. I tried holding FUNC/SET + DISP, then ON - the clock comes on; once I press them again, the clicking repeats and displays the lens error message. So could you advise on how to go around this road block? Thx. * Not sure what post you mean, but from your description it's very clearly a hardware issue/failure, nothing that can be "repaired" with CHDK or any other software; i guess it's a mechanical issue, e.g. a grain of sand in the lens mechanics. (BTW - the files info.txt,primary.bin & strings.txt are firmware dumps for developers, you can't do anything with them on your camera...) Fe50 06:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Greek language The Greek language needs for support two things more than this "texts" file: - One is the inclusion in the standard edition of the ability to accept a 1253 codepage. In the relevant forum i was given that version of the booting file. Little coding i presume, no space increase and no other languages decrease of usability. - Second is a Greek font file. I have made and keep one or two. I find it easy to make more but for the time did not found it worth the effort. These were uploaded to zshare but, due to lack of dense interest more probably, were removed. One needs all three of these items in order to proceed. The first two are easy to find or code but the third maybe not. Of course they are always available for the community by me if anyone is interested on them. What are your intentions, what do u believe should be done about this? * Could you upload the latest files somewhere ? : This BT entry has a lang file and one font - should these files be used ? : To add this to the trunk - could you post the greek codepage table for codepages.h ? : Fe50 10:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeap - these (above kernreaktor link) are the files needed. The diskboot.ini is modified so that it could allow a 1253 codepage alk_is ::: uploaded at zshare (details on my answer to your message) alk_is * A test version for the G9 1.00d with greek language support, based on the latest CHDK trunk revision #874, is available from here: CHDK BugTracker #210. Fe50 00:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ixus100 fw version Thanks for your reply. With ver.req on the SD-card the real firmware reveiled itself. Greeting Matt 08:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC)